


Dry

by datemate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Swapwatch (Overwatch au)
Genre: Gay, Gross Junk Boys, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Swine Before Pearls, specificaly Junkhog's piss kink, swapwatch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datemate/pseuds/datemate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Outback, you preserve fluids where you can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry

"We stoppin'?"

"Piss break," Roadrat grunted. Junkhog could barely stifle a grin. Roadrat cut the engine and swung his leg over the bike while Junkhog took the opportunity to extricate himself from the sidecar and stretch his legs.

Well... leg.

Junkhog wandered to the other side of the road, knowing how Roadrat gets when he watches him take a piss. The last time he'd caught Junkhog looking at him standing on the side of the road he'd been afraid Rat was going to cuff him one. _Quit starin', ya drongo! S'not like ya haven't seen it before!_ the wiry junker had growled. Junkhog shook the stiff out of his remaining limbs and looked out over the wasteland, imagining how much prettier it'd look lit up with a couple grenades. He figured it would probably be in his best interests to try for a leak right then, they likely wouldn't be stopping again til dark, but something about the way Rat made him hold out _so damn long_ last time had his guts churning in more ways than one.

Junkhog could hear Roadrat's license-plate belt unbuckling, and then

_Ziiiiiiiiiip._

The sound of Rat's fly coming undone was so painfully slow Junkhog's breath hitched and he had to force himself not to look over his shoulder. He could barely contain a shiver when he heard piss hitting the dirt and damn near _felt_  Roadrat sigh in relief.

Looked like Junkhog wouldn't be pissing for a while.

It wasn't like he hadn't _tried_ to piss with a boner before. Considering how into this shit he was, he was amazed Roadrat hadn't noticed yet.

Okay, well... Maybe he _had_  noticed. Junkhog wasn't exactly the best at being subtle.

\--

Whether it had been a really nice abandoned shack or a cheap, grimy motel room, Junkhog couldn't remember. What he  _did_  remember was giving the best damn blowjob of his life.

It had been a long, hot day of driving. Too long, too hot. Roadrat had caught Junkhog with his hand down his pants in the sidecar after their little pit-stop and smacked him upside the head. Even with his eyes forward and one hand on the bars, the bastard could still tell when Junkhog was getting up to something fun. It was like he had a sixth fucking sense for it. And if this hadn't been the hundred-and-fiftieth goddamn time, Rat never would have heard the end of it.

With his afternoon jerk hijacked, Junkhog could barely wait until they stopped for the night.

Roadrat hadn't stopped until dark, just as he expected, and Junkhog was damn near squirming with every pothole they hit. It was almost like the skinny fuck had been _aiming_  for them. Junkhog didn't even look the other junker in the eye as he climbed out of the sidecar, preoccupied and considerably less careful than usual, and caught his peg leg on the edge.

"Shit! Fucking! Cunt! Fuck!" 

The litany of loud cursing coming from Junkhog only seemed to solidify the smirk he could just _see_ forming behind that stupid leather mask.

"Shut up," he spat, stumbling on his bum leg as he fumbled with his belt and wrestled his dick out of his pants.

"Ain't sayin' nothin'."

The smile in Roadrat's voice was so obvious it made Junkhog's teeth grind. Hog had to bite back more commentary. He knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of this pressure in his gut if he was trying to talk to Roadrat at the same time. He'd never been one for multitasking. _Don't half-ass two things, whole-ass one thing._

Junkhog couldn't shake the feeling of Roadrat's eyes on him and it made it hard for him to get anything flowing. _Performance anxiety,_  he fucking laughed. His half-stiffy probably wasn't helping either. It took a couple deep breaths and a few shakes to his dick to get it going and Roadrat _finally_ came around to grab the bedroll from the saddlebags.

When Junkhog had finally finished he tucked himself away and turned around, finding the bedrolls laid out and Roadrat leaning against a rock across from them. It didn't look like Rat was planning to set up a campfire, even if that _was_ usually Junkhog's job, and he hadn't grabbed anything edible from their bags.

"We not eatin' tonight?" Junkhog walked over to the makeshift camp, wiping his hands, ahem...  _hand_ , on his shorts.

" _You_ are," Roadrat uncrossed his legs and pointed towards his belt line. Junkhog swallowed, feeling that familiar tingle around his groin. They'd only been fooling around a few weeks now and Rat already knew exactly how to get Hog's engine revving. A grin spread across Junkhog's face as he knelt down in front of the smaller junker, already giddy with anticipation and licking his lips. He brought his hands up to Roadrat's belt, looking to his partner for the go-ahead. When Rat didn't make any move to stop him, Junkhog undid the buckle, slipping the leather out of the loops on Roadrat's overalls. He was excited and his hands were jittering and Rat had to grunt some noises of encouragement to keep him moving along. Rat laid a hand on Junkhog's hair, tangling his fingers into what was under the elastic, brass knuckles scraping pleasantly against his scalp. Junkhog savored the sound of Roadrat's zipper coming down. God, he loved that sound. It meant something good was about to happen every time. Roadrat's cock was barely even hard when Junkhog pulled him out and Junkhog took the opportunity to fit the whole thing in his mouth, playing with the two little studs just below the head with the tip of his tongue, sliding his own stud between them. It was like their piercings had been made to fit together perfectly, like some kind of collaborated prank by their piercers. Junkhog was rewarded with a contented sigh from above and opened his mouth a little wider. Just wide enough to lick at the peach fuzz between Roadrat's balls, feeling the barbell begin to slide towards the back of his throat, loving the feeling of it rubbing on the rough, far back of his tongue. It tasted like sweat and motor oil and petrol. Like Rat just stuck his fucking dick in a gas can. Roadrat's breath stuttered in his lungs, already ragged and heavy. Junkhog couldn't help the grin that crept across his lips. 

Mistake. Abort. Shit. Fuck. 

Junkhog gagged and pulled back, swallowing hard around the choke-spit welling up in his mouth. He blinked away the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Junkhog didn't miss the way Roadrat's dick jumped at his little display. He made a show of licking his lips and taking just the head into his mouth, taking his sweet time in working his way down to the base, careful this time as he buried his nose in Rat's pubic hair. He pulled off just as slowly, Rat's fingers digging just a little harder into his scalp. Hog's eyelids fluttered happily.

Junkhog just had time to notice Rat's stomach tense, muscles rigid and shining with sweat. Damn, Rat was hot. The hand in his hair let up and suddenly there was something warm in his mouth, something that wasn't a dick. Something rank. Something... _wet._

It took Junkhog a minute to figure out what was happening. Rat had only _just_ gotten hard, and it certainly wasn't like him to blow his load this quick.

When it finally dawned on him, Hog's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped Roadrat's dick out of his mouth. Without missing a beat, Junkhog began sucking with renewed vigor, swallowing everything he was given. 

_Roadrat was pissing in his mouth._

Junkhog moaned, swallowing, letting it run down the back of his throat. Rat's breathing was ragged, hissing in and out of the filters on his mask, and Hog could tell he was forcing himself to keep it even. Junkhog made low, eager, happy noises deep in his throat. He breathed hard against Rat's skin, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Rat's cock, egging him on. _Keep goin' mate, come on. Come on, keep goin'._ God, _keep goin'._  Hog couldn't seem to get close enough, he couldn't decide between suffocating himself against Rat's pubic hair or letting Rat's piss run fucking deliciously over his tongue before he swallowed it. Junkhog's hips jerked all on their own he was so excited, rubbing himself against the inside of his shorts. They were way too fucking tight right now and Hog was only half-worried they might tear. Wouldn't that be something? A big, fat hole right in the crotch.

Rat came _hard,_ his wiry body curling and shuddering around Junkhog's head. Junkhog moaned long and loud, feeling himself rut against the inside of his own goddamn pants. He swallowed _everything,_ not even coming up for air until Roadrat was completely dry. Junkhog was rewarded with a firm, deliberate pull to his hair, guiding his mouth off of Roadrat's softening cock. Junkhog gasped for air as Rat ground the heel of his boot into Junkhog's dick, earning a desperate, pleased moan for his trouble.

"Please..." Junkhog panted, "Can I?" Roadrat ran a hand through Hog's sweaty, singed hair.

"Go ahead," Rat leaned in close. Junkhog could hear him huffing through the filters on his mask, breaths still hard and heavy, "But unzip first. Wanna see your cock."

That was all Junkhog needed to hear.

Junkhog spat into his hand and dug himself out of his shorts. He wrapped a hand around his cock and his hips were already trying to buck into it. No one had ever accused him of being the patient type. He gasped, burying his face into Roadrat's thigh, feeling his partner's overspent muscles twitch. He tugged a little harder, a little faster, rolling his wrist and spitting curses into Roadrat's skin.

"Ah! Fuck... Rat..." he moaned, "Please, fuck...  _Mmmmmmmmmm fuck!_ " Whatever shitty pillow-talk he'd been spewing dissolved into a breathless chorus of _fuck-fuck-fuck_  the closer he got. His metal fingers curled and dug into Roadrat's hip and Junkhog felt the muscles in his leg tense. Rat petted his hair, running his fingers though it, nails scratching into his scalp almost lovingly.

That was what did it for him.

He unconsciously bit down on Rat's thigh as he came, his moans loud and obscene and _delicious_  even muffled by the flesh in his mouth.

Rat didn't seem to mind too much. Junkhog's big, blunt teeth were nothing compared to Rat's long, sharp incisors. Those could do a hell of a lot of damage and Hog knew from experience. The only real bad marks were two oblong bruises, maybe two inches apart, where his abnormally large lower canines had broken a few blood vessels. Nothing Rat would complain about in the morning. Maybe. Until he got on his bike.

Junkhog let out a shaky breath,

"Fffffuck..."

Rat seemed to smile as he pulled a grimy coin out of his pocket and flipped it, slapping his hand over it before either of them could see the result.

"What are my chances of getting head tonight?" Junkhog laughed, still breathless, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Roadrat removed his hand and looked at the coin.

"Tails. Your watch."

"Fucker."

Roadrat chuckled as he pulled up his overalls and went to walk over to the bedrolls. 

Junkhog was pleased to note that Rat's knees seemed just the _tiniest_ bit unsteady.

\--

"We stoppin'?"

Roadrat said nothing, just swung his leg over the bike like he always did.

Hog watched as he walked over to the side of the road, resting his head on his arm and his arm on the seat of Roadrat's bike. Smelled like ass.

Not that Junkhog was at all averse to that particular ass.

Once Rat was standing legs-apart, he reached for his belt, but seemed to hesitate a moment.

"Oi. Pig. Get over here," Roadrat motioned towards the ground in front of him. Junkhog's grin nearly split his face in two and he giggled, high-pitched and eager. He clambered out of the sidecar and came up beside Rat,

"On your knees. Now."

Junkhog's dick jumped in his shorts. The turning in his gut the only thing keeping him from snickering and reminding Rat that he only had _one_ knee. He dropped into the dirt.

Hog watched as Rat undid his belt, slowly. _Painfully_  slow. By the time the license-plate buckle was hanging loose around his waist and his fingers began plucking at the brass button on his fly, Junkhog was fucking panting. Rat was obviously teasing him at this point.

Junkhog moaned when Roadrat's cock finally came into view, still soft. Mostly. Junkhog leaned forward, touching his tongue to the tip, trying to take it into his mouth, but Roadrat put a finger between his eyes and pushed him back, just out of reach. Rat looked him dead in the eye through the glass lenses of his mask, a dark look that sent little sparks running down Junkhog's spine like lighter fluid. He wanted it. He wanted it bad. Hog was good, he knew the rules, he didn't need to be told, but he wasn't going to miss a chance to hear Roadrat's voice for the world. _Especially_ in a moment like this.

_"Ask me nice, pig."_

Junkhog looked up, eyes half-lidded, mouth hanging open, tongue lolling out. He moaned,

_"Please."_

__Roadrat obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these gross assholes
> 
> find me at s875.tumblr.com (or casuallyfilthy.tumblr.com for more gross shit like this)


End file.
